Mobile communication systems provide a variety of services. Many of these services are obtained via text messaging. Text messaging allows a subscriber access to various services via wireless networks and the Internet. Example services include sending an alphanumeric message to a recipient and obtaining a weather report for a geographic location.
In many commercial systems, text messaging is implemented in accordance with the well known Short Message Service (SMS). SMS supports transmission of alphanumeric messages between mobile devices or entities, such as mobile telephone, for example. SMS allows for transmission of alphanumeric messages containing up to 160 characters. A subscriber typically enters a text message on a keyboard of a mobile device, such as a mobile telephone, a PDA, or other hand-held device. Keyboards on most mobile devices are small. Combining this with the possibility of typing a 160 character message does not guarantee a pleasurable experience. Also, because of the plethora of available services, remembering the exact alphanumeric code of a particular service can be difficult.